


Not so Secretive

by GuysAndGirlsAreHot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death Eaters, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, POV Third Person, Secrets, Slow Burn, Sneaky Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuysAndGirlsAreHot/pseuds/GuysAndGirlsAreHot
Summary: In sixth year, Draco's up and done with even telling himself that he's on the death eater side, so he purposely drops hints for Harry and the golden trio about the death eater's plans and all. While Harry and his friends believe this is all their doing, Draco doesn't even want credit. Will Harry ever realize Draco is better at sneaking around than they believed? Or will he live his life believing Draco Malfoy is just a bad Death Eater? Read to find out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

Draco sat between his parents, keeping silent. He held his head low, staring at his hands as they shaked rapidly.

Around him sat a room full of Death Eater’s, all planning Harry Potter’s demise. They discussed ideas and suggestions for attacks on the light side. He debated whether or not he should tune them out. On one hand, it might ease up his mind and distract his thoughts. On the other hand… It was always good to know what was going on. One never knew what the future held and what information he would need.

The day was December 24, 1996. Draco Malfoy had gotten branded just a few months prior. Four months and twenty-one days ago, He reminded himself with a frown. Of course, within the first few months, Draco had thought this was a brilliant opportunity, being a Death Eater. He was finally following in his father’s footsteps, just as the man wanted him to. But it wasn’t enough.

After only a couple of months, the Malfoy heir had begun to realize what a mistake this had been. This wasn’t a game. These weren’t...pranks or anything even remotely humorous that they were doing. This was murder. They were actually planning the downfall of… Harry Potter.

Harry Potter… Draco’s school rival. A boy Draco had always enjoyed watching fail. A boy that always seemed to get on Draco’s nerves. A boy that Draco had never found himself agreeing with.

Despite this… Draco knew he didn’t want him dead. Sure, Potter was insufferable, but that didn’t mean that Draco wanted him dead. Sometimes… Sometimes Potter could be the only thing that even kept him going. But only because Draco lived for that constant argument. That feeling that no matter what changed, he always had that rivalry to depend on. It was something familiar and provided a sense of comfort, however weird that is.

“Well? What do you think, Draco?” The blonde’s gaze snapped up as he heard the voice, his eyes widening as he looked for who it belonged to. Everyone in the room was now staring at him, some with more patience in their expression than others, as they waited for him to respond.

“Erm- Sounds like a great idea,” He agreed without knowing what he was even agreeing to.

“Excellent,” The Dark Lord wheezed. “Lucius, I trust you’ll give the boy the details if he’ll need them?” Draco’s father gave a stiff nod which earned a sickly grin from the pale, smooth-faced man in the room.

~~~

“Father?” Draco asked hesitantly as he stood in the doorway of the older Malfoy’s office. Lucius Malfoy glanced up, raising a brow. “Erm- what...what exactly did I just agree to?”

“Were you even listening during the meeting?” Lucius questioned, giving his son a very disappointed look.

Draco frowned, glancing to the ground, staring at his feet. “Of course I was listening…” He murmured in an extremely believable tone.

Lucius just scoffed. "Next time, pay attention. These meetings are important to your future. If you just don't listen like this, it will only hurt you in the end. You know this, boy."

Draco nodded understandingly. "Yes sir. This will be the last time I ask."

Lucius nodded approvingly. "Good. We ought to start giving you pop quizzes to make sure you're paying attention," he muttered under his breath. He then looked back up, clearing his throat as he began to explain to Draco the instructions that were given to him just earlier. "Now, when you get back to Hogwarts, you're to…"

Draco listened carefully, listening to his instructions and tasks. It was just another plan for the demise of his rival. He didn't know if he could take this… He had to keep an eye on the Gryffindor, fix up that dumb cabinet in the room of requirement, and he had to… he had to kill… Albus Dumbledore.

Draco was starting to wonder if they knew that he couldn't succeed in this. Maybe they just desperately wanted an excuse to kill him. Maybe this was a form of torture. If so, Draco was sure he'd just prefer a quick and easy death. Not this.

But he had no say in it. If he refused, he'd be killed.

Maybe he could just let Harry Potter be so suspicious of him that he kills him. At least he's a good guy and would make it quick and easy.

Draco sighed as he collapsed on his bed hours later. He stared at the ceiling, his mind roaming with the deeds he was to do. He glanced over at a clock in his room… 1:13 am. Damn… was he going to get a wink of sleep tonight?

 _Will I ever get a wink of sleep now that I know what I'm to do?_ He wondered, frowning.

He had to perform these difficult tasks for a side he didn't even want to be on. That's right; Draco Malfoy didn't want to be a Death Eater. He wanted Harry Potter to win. But he couldn't verbally state any of this since he was a Malfoy. That would be an immediate death wish.

If only there was a way he could help Harry Potter without getting caught…

Unless…

Draco suddenly got an idea. It would be risky, sure. But… if he was to succeed… this would give Harry Potter a better chance to win.

It was perfect. He would start building on the idea the next few days. But for now… he was going to need to sleep to focus tomorrow. Rolling over on his side, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, the knowledge that he had a chance at living and winning at the same time, resting in his head.

That night, Draco got more sleep than he had gotten in ages. Most nights, his head would've just been filled with worry. But due to his new plan, he now had a chance to survive. A chance for things to finally go his way.

Which meant that he was determined to carry out this idea as properly as he could. He was desperate for it to work.

His life was on the line. But more importantly, so was the future of the entire Wizarding world. The entire fate of their magical world rested on a blonde sixteen year old.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up with a gasp. Sweat drenched his forehead, which he was quick to wipe off. Yet another nightmare about the department of mysteries… Merlin, were these ever going to go away?

He glanced around the boy's common room. Only a few boys inhabited the room during the holidays. Harry was, of course, one of them. Luckily the three other boy's who were there; Seamus, Dean, and Neville, were still asleep. 

With a sigh, the Golden plopped back down onto his scarlet sheets. He stared at the ceiling as his mind drifted to his two best friends who were currently at their own homes, enjoying the holidays with their families. It was selfish to wish they were here. After all, they actually had families who loved and cared for them. 

Besides, Harry was having a blast here with the three other boys. Even if Dean and Seamus were always sneaking off to the “library” and Neville was always going on about some plant… He was having loads of fun. Who needed Ron and Hermione? 

When he realized that sleep wasn’t going to come easy that night, Harry sat up and slowly got out of bed. He slipped his slippers on and walked down to the common room. No one was down there, of course. Not even a couple cuddling on the couch. Everyone was either asleep in their respective dorms, or at home with their families. 

Harry was jealous of them. He couldn’t have either of those. Sleep, or a family. 

The boy tip-toed over to the couch, plopping onto the cushions. He stared into the fire as he remembered his godfather’s face that had once popped up in those flames. Frowning, he shook his head to shake away the thoughts. He missed Sirius… He knew Remus did too. When Harry had gone to Grimmauld Place over the summer, he had noticed how Remus had been acting. He knew those two were close. Best friends, maybe. It must be so hard on him… After all, Remus had known Sirius since they were  _ children _ . Harry had only known him for maybe two years. 

That was almost like Harry losing Ron or Hermione- No. He didn’t want to think about that. That could very well happen if they continued to stand by him every time he was attacked by Voldemort. The Dark Lord knew they were close. 

Harry stopped these thoughts before he worried himself too much. If he continued, he would start counting the seconds between his friend's replies in letters in case they were in trouble. He didn't want to make himself too paranoid. 

He sighed, curling into himself on the couch. He pressed his palms into his eyes as he tried to ground himself. He needed to shake away any thoughts about Voldemort or his Godfather. 

Harry stared into the flames for what felt like hours. Eventually, he was able to drift off into sleep again. 

_ "Let me see the boy," A voice hissed, similar to a snake.  _

_ "Please, my Lord. He's just a boy!" Exclaimed a woman Harry had recognized from his fourth year at the Quidditch World cup; Narcissa Malfoy. That could only mean one thing… _

_ "It's fine, Mother," mumbled a blonde Slytherin boy. "It's fine." Harry wasn't the most observant of people, but he was sure he could spot fear on the usual stoic boy's face.  _

_ Malfoy stepped forward when Voldemort beckoned him. "Your left forearm," the pale villain ordered.  _

_ Harry could see Malfoy’s hands shake as he lifted up his sleeve, exposing his bare pale skin. A wand was placed on the arm and as Voldemort bellowed a spell Harry didn't recognize, the Golden Boy knew exactly what was happening.  _

The sound of Malfoy’s cruciating scream filled Harry's head before he jumped up with a start, gasping. 

"Malfoy’s a Death Eater…" Harry blinked, breathing heavily. 

~~~

Harry couldn't get a wink of sleep after he had received this knowledge. He still laid on the common room couch, staring at the ceiling when the few Gryffindor's who had stayed, came down the steps on Christmas morning. 

He thought about writing to Hermione and Ron about his nightmare last night, but he decided against it. He’d just rant and ramble about when they got back. Besides, it was easier to talk in person than it was to write. Words didn’t always come as easy to him and it was easier to get his point across when he could see them. 

It would also be more ideal to talk about it when they came back because when they received the letter, as soon as they saw the word, ‘Malfoy’, they would most likely put it down and ignore it. At least in person, Harry could make sure they couldn’t ignore it.

But this also just meant that it would be on his mind for a couple more days until he could tell someone about it. The knowledge was unbearable. Sure, he had had his suspicions before, especially at the beginning of the year, but this was different. His dreams had been right before and this one seemed real. This one, he had a feeling was real. He couldn’t explain it, but all he knew was that for a fact, Draco Malfoy, his Slytherin rival since first year, was a Death Eater.

It scared him, honestly. How could the little blonde boy who freaked out over being clawed by a hippogriff, become a blood-thirsty Death Eater? It was hard to see in all honesty. It was enough to make him feel sick. Sick enough to where he didn’t feel the motivation to get up and go downstairs for the morning meal. 

Harry Potter was still sitting on the common room couch when Neville came down and asked if he was coming. When he received a no for an answer, the Longbottom boy seemed concerned but didn’t pry further. Instead, he nodded and walked off and down to get breakfast. 

Maybe his dream was wrong. Maybe he was overthinking this and Malfoy wasn’t really a Death Eater. But it was a far-fetched hope and Harry was almost certain that this dream wasn’t a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a late update! But I do hope you guy's enjoyed it!!


	3. Chapter 3

Draco sighed as he boarded the train. His Dark Mark seemed to burn into his skin, reminding him of everything terrible about himself. He needed a distraction honestly. He wished Harry Potter was on this train right now, only for the benefit of having someone to annoy. It truly just wasn’t the same with annoying Granger and Weasley on their own. 

The blonde sighed again as he plopped into a lonely compartment. Looking out the window, he wondered where his friends were. He leaned against the seat, staring into nothing in particular. 

“Draco!” He heard suddenly which caused him to jump, his eyes growing wide. He sighed when he realized it was just Pansy. 

“Pans, hi,” He said, forcing a smile for her sake. “Where’s Blaise?” 

“Still being slow, as usual.” She said, smirking as he looked behind her. “But Draco, darling, I haven’t seen you in forever!” She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “How are you?” 

Draco smiled at her, turning so he was leaning against the window so he could stare at her, still in the doorway. “I’ve been well. How about you?” 

Pansy finally sat down and gave a dramatic sigh. “I’ve been alright, I guess. Missed you and the other idiot.” She said, smirking, waving her hand dismissively. 

Draco nodded and was almost about to ask where Blaise was again, but then almost on cue, the dark-skinned boy slowly stepped into the compartment. 

“Blaise, you’re late,” Draco said with a playful, teasing tone to his voice. “Pans and I were waiting for hours.” 

Blaise Zabini rolled his eyes. “Uh huh, whatever. What did you guys do on your break?” He asked. 

Draco flinched at the memories, but luckily his friends didn’t notice, having been too wrapped up in listening to Pansy explain her lovely trip to Paris. 

The blonde stared at his hands, remembering the countless hexes used against him for just being out of his room. The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters seemed to pleasure themselves in torturing the sixteen year old boy for no reason. 

He had successfully blocked out his friends so well that he didn’t hear them calling his name to grab his attention. Finally, Pansy snapped in front of his face, which brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Hm? What is it?” Draco asked, looking at her. Pansy and Blaise shared a look that didn’t go unnoticed by Draco. 

“...Nevermind. Hey Draco, did you happen to finish the Charms homework over the break?” Blaise asked, easily changing the subject. 

Draco just gave him a look. “I finished that shit before break,” he said plainly. “Why? Do you need it?” 

Blaise grinned sheepishly. “Only if you’re offering…” 

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I’ll give it to you after we settle in, in the common room.” He gave in, rolling his eyes again. “What were you doing all break if you didn’t even finish your work?” He asked, raising a brow. 

Blaise just shrugged nonchalantly to dismiss the question. Draco raised his brows but didn’t question further. 

“Dray, darling, have you done the Herbology homework by any chance?” Pansy asked. 

Draco gave her a look. “You too? Seriously, was I the only one who did anything productive?” Even though he finished the work before they even left for break, but still. “Nevermind, just- yes. I’ve done all the work. You can borrow it all, copy it all, I don’t care.” 

“I don’t need to copy it all, I just need the one.” Pansy said, grinning, which Blaise nodded his agreement to.

Draco nodded again, wondering seriously what they had been doing if it wasn’t working on school work. They had plenty of time! But, alas, they were his friends and he was more than glad to help. 

The blonde looked out the window again, allowing himself to go into his thoughts again. He silently continued to plot out his plan more. First, he just needed to remember Potter’s schedule. He could either watch him, or snatch his schedule. He felt the latter would be easier. 

He just needed it from his bag… 

It didn’t take that much longer for them to arrive at Hogwarts. Draco had taken a nap at some point, laying his head in Pansy’s lap. He didn’t like her in that way, but they were just comfortable like this. The three of them all were. 

When Pansy woke him up,she snapped in front of his face. He had to refrain himself from hexing her right then and there. She started to talk which distracted him from his sleep-deprived urges. 

She had told him about how Weasley and Granger had shown up while he was sleeping, apparently looking for Longbottom and the She-Weasel. He was extremely glad that he had slept through that if he was being completely honest. 

Draco had to blink away his excess exhaustion. He hadn’t slept in weeks and a small nap isn't going to restore his energy completely. It just gave him a little more energy so he wouldn’t collapse in the middle of walking up to the castle.

As he stood up to grab his luggage, he yawned. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Pansy give him a look of pity before glancing at Blaise. He pulled down his trunk and glanced at them both. They both scrambled to hide their previous look. He sighed and walked past them towards the door, opening it up. “You both are terrible at hiding your expressions.” He told them before he walked out, trudging off the train. 

Pansy and Blaise blinked in surprise, but they really shouldn’t have been shocked. They knew that Draco Malfoy was observant as hell. He also had known them since they were kids. But they knew he was tired. One would think that would delay your ability to focus. After recovering from their shock, they followed him out. 

Dinner went by quickly. Draco had mainly stared down the back of a certain Gryffindor boy’s head. He was still trying to piece together pieces for his plan. He needed to start immediately. He’d make his first move soon. Right after dinner. 

“Dray, you need to eat.” Pansy commented, a look of concern on her face. Draco merely glanced at her before he looked back to the Gryffindor table. 

“I know, I know. I will.” He promised. 

“No,” Blaise said, which catches Draco off guard. He looked over at him, raising a brow. “You need to eat, now. Merlin knows you’re skinny enough.” 

Draco scowled. “I just… I have quick metabolism.” 

“Bullshit.” 

Draco narrowed his eyes. “What would you know? Do you watch me every time I eat?” 

“No. Because you don’t eat. I watch every time you’re supposed to eat.” 

“Stalker.” 

“It’s not a stalker if I’m concerned!” 

Pansy could see this escalating, so she jumped in. “Boys, that’s enough.” 

Blaise looked at her. “You think it too, though! You know that Draco needs to eat more!” 

Pansy didn’t have time to respond because Draco interrupted again. “You know what, this is my life. I can ruin it if I want to, okay? I don’t need you to be my mother.” Draco spat at Blaise. 

Blaise scowled. “I’m not-” 

“Boys!” Pansy exclaimed. “That’s enough! Just drop it! I don’t need you both fighting right now, okay? It’s our first day back. Enjoy it.” 

They both crossed their arms, staring death glares at each other. But they dropped it. Soon, they dropped their expressions as well. 

Blaise didn’t bother Draco about eating again for that meal, and Draco threw a piece of toast on his plate for Blaise’s benefit. He nibbled on it as he continued his staring at the Gryffindor table. 

After the meal was over, the blonde told his best friends to go ahead of him. He waited around the corner, waiting until he heard the Golden Boy’s voice. It took a couple minutes before he heard, “Go on, guys. I’ll be right behind you.” It didn’t take much longer until he could hear a singular set of footsteps approaching him and when he was sure they were about to turn the corner, he started walking forward. 

He crashed right into Harry Potter. 

Perfect. Just like he had planned. 

He had to hide his proud grin at the first part of his plan actually turning out. He instead shaped his expression into a scowl. “Potter.” He snarled. 

“Malfoy,” Came the growl in return. The crash had caused Potter’s bag to fall to the ground just as he calculated. The boy kneeled down to start picking up his stuff, but looked up to glare at him. “What were you doing running around the corner like that?” He demanded. While the Gryffindor was distracted with his face, Draco used his foot to quickly slide the schedule behind him and out of Potter’s sight. 

Draco then shrugged in response. “Could ask the same to you. I needed to grab something I forgot from the Great Hall.” 

Potter raised a brow. “Uh huh. I needed to catch up to my friends who are probably wondering where I am, thanks to you.” 

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry finally picked up what he thought was everything and stood up again. “Then why don’t you go to them?” 

Potter scowled and walked off. 

Draco smirked as he picked up the schedule from the ground. Perfect.

He walked back to his common room with a wide grin on his face. A grin wider than he had worn in a while. 

This was all going according to plan.


End file.
